Lithium pt1
by KageMori
Summary: 1st instalment of the lithium series. Full summary inside! Hermione is invited to a party where she meets the joker. the two quickly become obsessed with on another.HP/DK xover. Joker/Hermione. R&R please!
1. Summary and details

Alright, starting a new story. First off this story is going to be seriously AU for both the Harry potter series and the dark knight series. It is a crossover between the two with a joker/Hermione paring. This story was inspired by the Lithium series on you tube by xxtingxx

This person did an amazing job mixing the two together and telling a wonderful story. I hope I can do the videos justice with my stories and I hope you all like them.

What I plan to do is focus on each video one at a time and make one story for each video.

Here is the stories summary:

Hermione granger is the brightest witch of her age. Because of her success and outstanding talents in school she is one of the students selected to attend a special social party put together by many different magical "scholarship" type companies. These events are thrown once year and only the students who excel the most are invited to attend. At the party they meet and speak with different people who run companies and magical colleges that are interested in having said student work for them or attend their school.

The joker decides he wants to crash the party and there Hermione and joker meet for the first time. Despite the danger everyone is in the joker manages to make her laugh. The two quickly become obsessed with one another and Hermione is forced to choose between being with the joker and remaining on the side of the light with her friends.

Will she choose the side of light? Or will she choose the side of darkness and chaos?


	2. Chapter 001

**Chapter 1 of Lithium. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or dark knight. I make no money from this so please do not sue me.**

**PS: all previous chapters have been removed and replaced with edited chapters. Not much is really diffrent save for grammar and spelling mistakes.  
**

* * *

It was only a month after the start of the summer before her seventh year. That was when the letter came to her. She had been so excited she actually screamed aloud shocking her parents. Thinking that something was wrong both her parents ran into the kitchen where their daughter was. Concerned they asked is something was wrong.

"Wrong? Wrong? Quite the opposite! Things couldn't be better in fact!" She exclaimed excitedly barely resisting the urge to jump up and down. A bright smile lit up her face and she handed the letter to her mother. "Read this!"

_"Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_It is our greatest pleasure to invite you to this year's annual Scholarship dinner party. As you may well know our program only selects the country's best and brightest Because of you outstanding academic achievements at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you have been recommend for placement by your headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Oh my that's a quite a long name." "Mother!") and house leader Minerva McGonagall._

_Exactly one week from now, there will be a party to celebrate this year's selection of students. At this party, you will meet Headmasters and mistresses of the most prestigious wizarding collages from all around the world. Presidents and CEO's of various magical companies will be attending and so will other masters of different magical subjects looking to take on apprentices._

_Top ministry officials will also be present seeking to find students interested in future careers within the ministry of magic. Here you will meet and be interviewed by the best of the best. You will be able to apply not only for scholarships to schools of your choosing but also internships and apprenticeships to any career and subject of your choosing._

_All you have to do to accept this once in a lifetime opportunity is show up to the address listed on you invite and present the invitation to the door attendant. A whole world of success and opportunities await you Ms. Granger. Do not disappoint us. We look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. &Mrs. Johansson."_

"Isn't it wonderful?" "It's not only wonderful, it's amazing!" Her father said reading over the letter a second time and then switching to look at the invitation. "Yes! I never thought they would ever choose me to attend! I have been working so hard but they only choose fifty students to be apart of the program. To know that ive actually be chosen!" Hermione fell quiet taking in the shock and happiness. "Well," her mother said smiling down at her daughter, "There's only one thing we can do now." "What's that?" "Shopping!" Hermione's grin got even bigger.

Not long after the kitchen meeting Hermione's mother dragged her daughter to the mall. She and Hermione were going to find the perfect dress and after a dress, she was taking her daughter to get a full make over. From her hair and make up to her nails and everything in between. After all, for such an important event she had to make a good impression on everyone.

"Now what kind of dress should we buy?" "Im not sure. Nothing gaudy or puffy though, that's for sure." "So, simple but elegant?" "Yea, that sounds good." "In that case let's check out this store." Hermione followed her mother into a store full of gowns and dress. All the dresses were designed from different kinds of fabric. From cotton and velvet to silk and stain. Some were soft and others shimmered beautifully in the stores light.

Hermione browsed around the store touching and feeling the different fabrics. "May I help you?" one of the storekeepers asked looking down her nose at Hermione's plain Jane appearance. "Yes actually," Hermione said lifting her chin "Im to attend a very special and important formal dinner one week from now and I need to find the right dress to impress everyone." The woman's attitude immediately changed when she saw she was looking at a customer and not browsers. "Well then in that case you've come to the right store. What style of dress are you looking for?"

"Something simple but elegant," Her mother cut in for her. "Smooth and shiny but not gaudy please." "We have that, please follow me." The worker took Hermione's measurements after leading them to the changing area and her mother sat on the seats. The woman then walked off to find the selection of dresses. A moment later, she walked back with at least ten different dresses for Hermione to try. Hermione looked at the clothing apprehensively but walked into the dressing room anyhow.

It felt like hours of trying on dress after dress with both her mother and the store working commenting on every outfit. Some were favored others were not but none of them were that perfect dress her mother was looking for. Finally, her mother cried out "That's it! That's the one!" Hermione stood in front of the mirrors wearing a long spaghetti strap blue and silver gown that barely brushed the ground as she walked and with a pair heels on it would not touch at all. The straps and the area lining her breasts wear all done with silver sequins and below her breasts, the skirt of the dress covered with silver designs. She looked beautiful. "I agree darling this really is a beautiful dress on you." Hermione looked in the mirror and had to agree, it was a beautiful dress. She ran her hands over it. "I like this one mother." Her mother nodded "We'll take it. Thank you very much for you help."

Hermione changed back into her original outfit while her mother paid for the dress. When Hermione met her back at the stores entrance she said, "Now let's find you some shoes to go with your dress." "Please not stilettos though, I'd break my neck in those things," her mother laughed "Fair enough."

They went to the nearest shoe store and picked out a pair of blue shoes, the same blue as the dress. They were heels with straps the buckled just above her ankles but they were the thick heels not the spiked heels so that Hermione would not have to worry about tripping and possibly spraining her ankle. After shoe shopping they stopped to grab some lunch before her mom took her to the beauty salon. "When we get to the salon we'll first get you a manicure and a pedicure then we'll have your hair and make up done special." Hermione smiled. "Im so excited! I can't wait to see who all is going to be there." Her mother smiled again.

The night had finally come. It was time for the introduction party and Hermione and her mother were just putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Her hair was styled intricately with some curls escaping to frame her face. She had her dress and shoes on as well as matching silver earrings and a necklace her mother gave her. On the necklace was small diamond rose.

"This was my grandmother's necklace you know." "Really?" her mother nodded. "My grandfather gave it to her on their 25th anniversary and she gave it to me when I graduated collage as special gift. Considering how big this is for you Hermione. I want you to have this. Think of it as a good luck present." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes at the thought of her mother giving her such and important present though she managed to keep the tears from actually falling. "Thank you. This means so much to me." Her mother smiled and kissed her cheek.

"No matter what decision you make in life Hermione. I will always love and support you. The only thing that has ever mattered to me is your happiness." "I know mom." "Good now its time to go. Your father is waiting in the car. Good luck."

Her father dropped her off at the building after Hermione promised to call once the party was over. She walked up to the door attendant and presented him with her invite. He smiled and welcomed her into the building. She walked through the lobby and into the elevator. She pressed the button for the top floor and when the doors closed took a deep breath to calm her nerves. 'This is really happening. I can hardly believe it.' she thought with a smile.

The elevator dinged and she walked into a large room full of people. She smiled brightly. A man in a black suit with blonde slicked back hair walked up to her. "Hello, name please." "Hermione granger." "Ah, yes, welcome ms, granger. Im Steven, please make yourself comfortable. We have a wide variety of refreshments at the buffet. Let me know if you need any assistance." "Thank you." She walked over to the buffet table, filled a glass with punch, and took a sip. She surveyed the room and finally saw a face she recognized. She quickly walked over. "Mrs. Bones?" said woman turned to face her. "Hello Ms. Granger how are you?"

"Im well how are you?" "Good. Good. Are you one of the scholarship students?" Hermione nodded "Yes, I received the letter a week ago." "Excellent, though I can't say im surprised. You are the brightest witch of your age." Hermione blushed "Thank you very much." "So what kind of career are you looking for?" "Well actually…"

Hermione chatted with Susan for a couple of hours about the type of career she was interested in. and how she wanted very much to get a job within the ministry. After talking with Susan, she introduced her to other ministry officials who offered their advice as well telling her about the skills and talents she would need to make it in the ministry. It was not long before the party came to a sudden and unexpected crashing halt.

* * *

**Well the first chapter is complete. It original was shorter than what it was and while it is not long at least it is not as short as it was. Originally, it did not go past one page. At least this is three pages. The joker will appear in the next chapter! Yay for that.**

**Well review and tell me what you think. No flames though. I do except constructive criticism but not flames. Flames will be used by the joker to blow up Gotham's buildings so keep that in mind.**

**EDIT:**

**08.29.2010**

**Spelling and grammar mistakes corrected.**

**Word count 1776**

**Man staring at this computer screen for hours on end correcting grammar and spelling mistakes gives me a headache. Hopefully though this will help the chapter flow better and make it easier to understand. I know I've gotten plenty of complaints about my grammar. Hopefully this will be a lot better in that department.**


	3. Chapter 002

Bam! Here is chapter 2.

All right, before I get started I would like to request that people do not just add this story to their alerts. Please review as well.

It really helps a writer to stay motivated to know their stories are read by people and that they enjoy them. That is why reviews are helpful and very much appreciated. They let us know that people are actually reading our stories. Even if the review is only one, line saying something like 'really good' or whatever. After all, there is no point in writing a story no ones reading.

Now that that is outta the way, let's get on with the story!

_-LAST TIME-_

_Hermione chatted with Susan for a couple of hours about the type of career she was interested in getting and about how she really wanted to work within the ministry one day. After talking with Susan, she was introduced to other ministry officials who offered their advice as well telling her about what skills and talents would be required by her to make it in the ministry. It was not long before the party came to a sudden and unexpected crashing halt._

Somewhere in muggle London, the madman known only as The Joker sat in an abandoned apartment building with several of his goons that were doing nothing but lazing about waiting for his orders.

Joker was currently thinking over some very important information he had come across. If this information was to be believed then a large group of witches and wizards would be gathering for a special party in some high-class hotel.

Witches and wizards. People that could do magic. Magic was something that was not supposed to exist. Magic was not apart of the plan. If the existence of magic got out it would, has a mass panic and chaos.

Joker smiled and laughed. Chaos was good. The joker liked chaos. "Pack it up boys. Where gonna crash a party."

Everything was packed and everyone was ready to go. The Joker was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. He could barely wait to crash this party and see just what these so-called wizards were capable of doing. Moreover, even if the rumor turned out to be false he's still getting his entertainment from just crashing the party.

Either way it was a win-win for him. No longer being able to contain it and not trying to anyhow laughter bubbled up inside of him. In just a few moments, he would have his entertainment.

Arriving at the front of the building, Joker and his men quickly exited the van and headed for the door. The door attendant made the fatal mistake of attempting to stop them and one of the goons shot him down. Laughing as the guy fell to the ground Joker and his men headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

With a smile caused not only by his scars, he said "Its party time boys." The elevator pinged and everyone stepped out.

Steve stepped up to the men immediately. "Im sorry but this party is by invite only." "Here's are invitation," Joker said as another one of the men shot Steve in the chest. Causing all the attention in the room to turn to them, he turned to look at all the people and smiled. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Don't mind me im here just to inquire about an interesting little rumor that I heard."

The goons spread out among the room guns locked and loaded each of them ready to kill at a seconds notice. Joker casually scanned the room as though he was not threatening anyone and as though he had not already killed two innocent people. Picking snacks and drinks off tables as he walked around the room he said, "You see there's this funny little story going around that everybody in this room is a witch or wizard with the ability to do magic. Real magic. SO!" he turned to the person closest to him and pulled out a knife. "Let's see some magic!"

He held the blade to the man's neck. "Don't think that anyone in this room is going to be intimidated by a pathetic muggle like you." "Pathetic muggle eh? Well let me just show you what this pathetic muggle can do."

Joker then slit his throat to fast for anyone to intervene. The man fell to the ground dead. "Anyone else want to question what im capable of?" He asked. Then he walked up to woman. "How about you? Ready to show me a magic trick?" Hermione stood in the background looking on in horror. She had to do something, anything. Therefore, in true Gryffindor fashion she acted without thinking.

"Stop it!" She cried out stepping forward and away from the crowd. Joker looked over at her. "Well hello beautiful." He said eyeing her up and down as he began to walk over to you. "And you are beautiful." He circled her like a shark circles its prey. "What's the matter?" He asked when Hermione looked away from him. "You look nervous." He leaned in closer toward her and she leaned away from him. "Is it the scars?" She looked back up at him. "Wanna know how I got them?"

"It's not the scars. It's the fact that you're a murder." She stared back at him refusing to look away this time. She was not a Gryffindor for nothing after all. "You gotta little fight in you. I like that." Unable to help it she smiled up at him. Joker smiled back and laughed. "Looks like ive managed to make you smile." She smiled again, "looks like you have." Loud pops began to sound through the room as aurors apparated in.

Joker quickly backs off Hermione. "Looks like the games over boys." He said as aurours began to fire spells at them. The goons fired their guns in retaliation and hit both aurour and innocent alike as the made their getaway.

Before the elevator doors closed, Joker gave Hermione one last farewell grin that she could not help but return.

After much coddling and concern from her parents, Hermione wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep. So after taking a shower and getting cleaned up she collapsed into a heap on her bed. Thoroughly exhausted from fear, stress, excitement, and a number of other emotions she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Dreams of a man in makeup with a haunting laugh filled her dreams.

Hermione slept in late that morning only to only to have her mother rudely waking her up from a pleasant dream by yelling, "Hurry up Hermione your going to be late!" She instantly sat up in bed the same is if someone had just come in and dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on her. She looked over at the clock that read 11:30 am. "Oh no!" she yelled as she thorough back the covers and jumped out of bed.

"I have to meet Harry and Ron in half an hour!" "Hun are you sure you don't want to stay home and reschedule your little get together?" Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration. "For the hundredth time mom please don't worry im fine. I promise" her mother sighed. "Alright just let us know when you leave." "Yea mom sure." She replied her voice muffled from being inside her closet.

Hermione arrived at the leaky cauldron ten minutes late. "Oh, you guys im so sorry im late. I slept in." "We almost thought you wouldn't make it." Harry said. "Yea. We thought you might have run off with your new boyfriend." Ron said grouchily. "New boyfriend?" Hermione asked confusion written all over her face.

Harry handed her the newspaper. "It's been all over the daily prophet." Sure enough in big bold letters, the headline read 'BEAUTY AND THE BEAST' and right beneath it in the shape of a heart was picture of her and the Joker from last night. The article went on to talk about how she and the joker flirted with one another and exchanged words of love even as he murdered multiple people right in front of her. "You can't be serious? You two actually believe this?" Hermione cried in outrage as she looked between the two in disbelief.

"Harry!" she yelled when neither spoke. "You know yourself how much the prophet lies! You've been the victim of their lies hundreds of times!" "Hermione they have pictures of you two flirting!" Ron said angrily gesturing to the picture. "Honestly Ronald! There is nothing going on between that lunatic and me! And we certainly weren't flirting!" She threw the paper down onto the table and stood up. "If you two would rather believe that sack of lies than me then were not as good friends as I thought we were." "Hermione wait!" Harry said as she stormed off.

**EDIT:**

**8.29.2010**

**1504 words.**

**Grammar and spelling mistakes corrected for an easier flow and read.**

**I just discovered my computer could do that. Makes me sound like an 80yr old using the computer for the first time I know. But usually my grammar check is turned off so ive never come across it before until last night. I decided to use it to check through all my stories since I don't have a beta reader and I already know grammar isn't my strong point. I only hope that all this work makes the stories more enjoyable for everyone.**


	4. Chapter 003

**Chapter 3 is going to be really short. All of my chapters vary in length because none of them are planned out. I write as things come to me. For this chapter it decided it wanted to be really short. By the way, I would like to thank pip for the reviews. Im glad you're enjoying the story.**

**And now I give you chapter 3.**

_-LAST TIME-_

_She threw the paper down onto the table and stood up. "If you two would rather believe that sack of lies than me then were not as good friends as I thought we were." "Hermione wait!" Harry said as she stormed off._

**-Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow-**

By the time Hermione arrived back home she was on the verge of tears. She walked inside and slammed the door, thankful that her parents were gone. _'Honestly!'_ She thought to herself as she stomped up the stairs. _'How could they believe that paper over me! The nerve of them!'_

Finally the tears of rage and sadness fell down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously. She would not cry. She wouldn't let their stupidity hurt her. Taking a shaky breath she noticed a letter on her pillow. "What?" she asked herself curiously. Walking over she picked it up. Looking over the envelope she saw only her name written on it. She didn't recognize the handwriting. She opened it up and pulled out the letter that was inside.

_Hermione,_

_Bet you wondering how I learned your name, or even where you lived for that matter. Such information isn't hard to come by and it's not important anyhow. What is, important is you. Meet me at the specified location tonight._

_J_

Hermione smiled. All thoughts of the previous fight with her friends vanished from her mind. _'J. I wonder what it stands for.'_ Getting up she carefully hid the letter away where no one would find it. So she hoped.

She decided to go to the library and do what she does best. Research. She was determined to find out all she could on J before she went to meet him. It may very well be the most foolish thing she's ever done. But she would still go. She could only hope that it wasn't a trap.

**EDIT:**

**8.29.2010**

**386 words this chapter. Man that's extremely short.**

**Grammar and spelling corrected.**


	5. Chapter 004

**Chapter 4. Im on a roll. Let us hope I can stick with it.**

**Enjoy!**

_-LAST TIME-_

_It may very well be the most foolish thing she has ever done. However, she would still go. She could only hope that it was not a trap._

**-Oh, but god I want to let it go-**

Joker was once more back in his abandoned apartment building. He had managed to shake off his pursers but not without a couple of unimportant casualties. He was very happy with this evening's outcome. Not only did he get to see their magic first hand but he also was able to meet a beautiful woman that seemed as interested in him as he was in her. Now all he had to do was find out who she was and how to meet her again. The thought of seeing her again brought a smile to his face that was not as tinted with madness as it usually was.

Hermione Granger

Age 17

Seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lives with parents at _ (AN: im not good at making up addresses so feel free to make up your own for her.)

Well at least now, he had a name to put with the face. Not only that but she was legal too. That is good. Joker may be a mass murder but he did not do children. Last thing to do was convince her to meet him. Grabbing a pen and some paper, he writes her a note telling her when and where she could meet him.

Removing all of his make up and putting on some normal clothes to keep from attracting attention to himself. He takes a car that he had stolen and drives to her name. He parks about a block from where she lives and walks the rest of the way to her house.

Double-checking his address to make sure he had the right place he sneaks over to the building and checks to make sure no one is home. With the cost being clear he pries, open a window and climbs inside the house. Walking through what looks to be the living room he sees pictures of Hermione and her family. Everything points to them having a nice normal life. _'How boring.'_ He thinks to himself.

Walking out of the living room, he moves upstairs. He checks all the rooms when he finally finds one that looks like it belongs to Hermione. It was clearly a girl's room. It was clean and the bed neatly made up. Everything was spotless and placed away carefully. The Joker noticed something moving on her nightstand and walked over. He saw it was a photograph. His eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline in surprise. He picked it up for closer inspection.

In the photograph Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all laughing together. A jealous rage filled him and he slammed the photo back down on the nightstand. He placed the letter on the pillow where she was sure to see it and walked out. _'Let's hope you don't disappoint Hermione.'_

Hours after dark Joker found himself sitting in the dining room of another abandoned building after having changed locations. He wondered, not for the first time, if Hermione was actually going to show up. To make sure they would be alone if she did come he had sent his men away for the night.

He looks at a near by clock and sees that it is finally the appointed time. He hears a hesitant knock on his door and gets up. He checks out the peephole. He sees Hermione looking around nervously. He grins and opens the door. "Hello Joker."

He moves to let Hermione in then closes and locks the door behind him. "So you know who I am. Wasn't aware I'd made a name for myself in England yet." She looks back at him as she sat down at the table. "You haven't. I did some research before making a decision to come here." "Research?" he asked curiously "I wanted to know what I was getting into."

Joker smirked as he sat across from her. "What'd you find?" "Not much. But I know that you've killed countless people." "Does that bother you?" Hermione was quiet for a while. She did not want to answer quickly then regret it later. Joker watched her carefully us she thought about the question. He could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. Moreover, he discovered something else. He liked watching her think. Finally, she met his eyes once more. "It does bother me some that you've killed people. But, not enough to me away from you."

The Joker's smile grew. "You didn't disappoint." He started laughing and so did Hermione. The two of them laughed together for quite some time.

_**One thing**_** I don't quite understand is how when I actually write out the chapters by hand I can have at least six or so pages then when I type it up it suddenly shrinks to like two and three pages. Apparently, I must have some HUGE handwriting.**

**Remember to review please!**

**~KageMori**

**EDIT:**

**8.29.2010**

**866 words.**

**Grammar and spelling corrected.**


	6. Chapter 005

**-Come to bed don't make me sleep alone-**

_-LAST TIME-_

_The Joker's smile grew. "You didn't disappoint." He started laughing and so did Hermione. The two of them laughed together for quite some time._

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and finally summer was over and it was time for the school year to begin once more. Over the rest of the summer months, Joker and Hermione continued to meet and secret. When they could not meet in person, they would exchange letters.

As time went on, they become more and more obsessed with one another. They both knew that they had fallen in love with one another. They both knew that they could not live without the other. However, they have yet to tell the other about the true depth of their emotions. They both wanted to but it was if something were holding them back. As if it were not yet time for them to reveal to the other how they felt.

Over the course of the summer, Hermione and Joker had talked of many things. Though much of the Joker's life and past remained, a mystery to Hermione he did tell her his true name and about how he really got his scars. Hermione also told him a great deal about herself as well. Things she had not even told Ron or Harry. She told him about the war going on in the wizarding world. About Voldemort and his death eaters, about the order of the phoenix and the role Harry played in the war. Along with how she and Ron would sometimes fought alongside Harry in the battles against Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

One night when Hermione snuck out of her home to meet Joker, it was on a night when he decided he wanted to commit a robbery. There was no real reason behind it other than the fact that he was bored and felt things were to quiet. Originally, when she arrived he told her to wait for him at the hideout, but she convinced him to let her tag along with him and the others. It was the first time she had ever committed a crime and the first time she'd truly witness the Joker in action besides the night of the party.

The robbery, needless to say, was a success. Hermione's blood was pumping and the adrenaline rush coursed through her veins. "It's kind of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules." Joker laughed and said, "The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules."

Hermione smiled at the memory of her first crime with the Joker. She committed a few smaller crimes with him but not many and nothing majorly serious. She fingered the delicate silver bracelet around her wrist as she sat on the bed next to her suitcase. It was a gift and a souvenir of sorts given to her by the joker after the first robbery together. Her mom knocked on the door pulling her from her thoughts. "Everything packed?" "Yea" She walked in and sat next to Hermione. "Who is he?" Hermione looked up at her mother in shock. "Whose who?" she asked _'She can't know about Jack can she?'_

"You think I don't know? Im not stupid Hermione!" Hermione looked away guiltily. "You've been sneaking out at night, you almost never talk to your friends anymore, and Ron and Harry told us about the man you were flirting with that was all over the wizarding newspaper when we asked about your strange behavior." Hermione shot up.

"Did Ron and Harry also tell you about the prophet is nothing but a sack of lies? Like how they tried to make everyone believe, Harry was nothing but an attention-seeking psycho! Bet they forgot to mention that didn't they!" Her mother stood as well. "Don't take that tone with me young lady. You are a seventeen-year-old girl. He is a middle-aged man, at best. Not to mention a criminal who kills for no reason other than fact he's bored."

"Don't say that! You don't know him! You don't know anything about him!" "He's a murder!" "So what? I love him!" "How? How can you love a killer? And what makes you think he loves you back?" Hermione backed down only for a second she fingered the bracelet on her wrist. Her mother saw it but said nothing. She wanted to how far Hermione would go.

"I don't know if he feels the same. He has never said that he loves me. But when we're together. How he acts around me. I feel loved. I feel wanted and cared for. He makes me happy. I have never been happier than when im with him. And when we're apart-" Her breath hitched and tears ran down her cheeks. She missed Joker. She wanted to see him again. "It feels as though apart of you is missing. Like your incomplete when he is not beside you. You feel as though the world is not worth living in if you cant live in it with him."

Hermione's head snapped back to her mother so fast she had thought she would get whiplash. "How do you know that?" Her mother smiled. "Because I love your father the same way you love this man." "Jack. His name is Jack. But you can't tell anyone else that." "I want." Hermione sat back down on the bed. "Mom, I don't know what to do. I love him so much. I would do anything for him. But I know what im doing is wrong." Her mother pulled her into a tight embrace, which Hermione returned.

"Love is never rational. Love can change a person for better or worse. You love him so much that you're willing to walk the path of destruction he has created. It is not yet too late for you to turn back Hermione. However, know that if you continue to walk this path with him that you will soon reach a point of no return. And when that day comes you must be sure without a doubt that he is worth sacrificing everything."

"Mom," Hermione whispered her mother's arms tainted around her; "All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. I am scared for you Hermione. You walk this treacherous path. Nevertheless, know this and know it well. No matter what choice you make, you will always be my daughter, and I will always love you. No matter what." Hermione let out a sad laugh. "You make it sound as though you'll never see me again," her mother laughed too. "Let us hope that is not the case."

**EDIT:**

**8.29.2010**

**1114 words**

**Grammar and spelling mistakes fixed.**


	7. Chapter 006

**-Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show-**

_-LAST TIME-_

_I am scared for you Hermione. You walk this treacherous path. But know this and know it well. No matter what choice you make, you will always be my daughter, and I will always love you. , No matter what." Hermione let out a sad laugh. "You make it sound as though you'll never see me again," her mother laughed too. "Let us hope that is not the case."_

Hermione's parents drove her to the train station. She hugged them goodbye and was off to start her last and final year at Hogwarts. She was both excited and nervous as she boarded the train. She walked along the isles until she found Harry and Ron. She debated a bit before deciding to join them. "Hey guys." She said sitting across from them. "Hey." they said back.

Things were awkward between them for a few moments until Hermione asked how the remainder of their summer was. Ron and Harry both said at the same time "fine" and "Awesome!" Ron looked at Harry with a horrified expression. "Harry no! You can't tell her!" "Tell me what?" Hermione asked confused. Laughing with a large smile on his face her said, "You should have seen it 'mione! It was hilarious!" "Harry no!" "The twins they-" Harry started to say when suddenly Ron's hand slapped over his mouth. "Nothing happened! Our summer was very boring."

"No, what did the twins do Harry?" Ron groaned. It was just like old times. As if the, three had never fought that day at the leaky cauldron. As if, Hermione wasn't going behind everyone's back to date a serial killer. They laughed and joked around with each other the whole train ride. They talked about which classes they would be taking and which classes they hated with a passion. "Blimey! Im defiantly glad I won't be taking potions this year again. Snape is bleeding awful! I feel sorry for you two." Ron said to Hermione and Harry.

"Potions isn't that bad Ron." Hermione in full on lecture mode "Professor Snape can be a pain sometimes but it's a really fascinating and useful subject to know." "Snape's going to murder me for making it into his class." Harry said with a grimace. "But I need to take potions in order to become an auror." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's not going to murder you Harry." "But he will make your life a living hell," said Ron. Harry snorted. "Like he doesn't do that already"

When the train ride ended, they boarded the theastreal drawn carriages that would take them up to the castle. "I wonder what's going to happen this year." Hermione said aloud. Harry and Ron both groaned. "Oh why must you ask the forbidden question?" Hermione raised a brow. "I wasn't aware that it was forbidden." Ron snorted "Hermione granger, brightest witch of our age, know-it-all extraordinaire, unaware of something? That's a bloody miracle." Harry laughed "Yea Ron, next thing you know Voldemort's going to come waltzing thorough Hogwarts wearing a pink tutu giving out cookies and going on about peace and love."

Ron and Harry cracked up laughing while Hermione crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. "You two are ridiculous."

When they arrived at the castle, they walked to the dining hall to await the sorting and dinner. Dumbledore said his usual announcements and clapped his hands for the food to appear on the tables. Finally, after the feast when everyone, including Ron, was stuffed and feeling full all of them were ready for bed. When the golden trio were all back in the Gryffindor common room they looked at one another. "Well goodnight you two, see you in the morning."

Ron and Harry looked at each other then back at Hermione's retreating form. "Wait," Harry said. Hermione stopped walking and looked back. "Yes?" "Look Hermione," Ron started somewhat flustered. "About what happened earlier with the prophet and all," "We're sorry. You were right. We should have never believed that paper over you." "Yea," Harry said "That paper's never told the truth before why would they start now. Sorry." Hermione smiled at them both. "Thank you. I forgive you both. See you in the morning." "Night 'mione" they spoke in unison.

Hermione lay awake in her bed, curtains drawn shut. She was reading over the letters Joker wrote to her with tears falling down her cheeks. A year, a whole year, she would have to go without seeing him. She did not know how she would bear with it. _'I wonder if he misses me like I miss him.'_ Quietly she snuck out of her bed and to her trunk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She was going to write the Joker a letter and send if off now, while everyone was sleeping.

After writing her letter, she then snuck into the boys' dormitory. She found the room Harry was in and checked to make sure everyone was asleep. She did not want to get caught doing this. When all was clear she snuck over to Harry's bed and found his trunk. Quietly opening it, she dug around until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out the invisibility cloak she looked back at Harry's sleeping form. She felt guilty for doing this but she really needed to send this letter to Joker without someone seeing her.

'_Sorry Harry' But I will bring it back safe and sound promise.'_ With that, she put the cloak on and vanished.

**EDIT:**

**8.30.2010**

**932words**

**Grammar and spelling corrected**


	8. Chapter 007

**-Never wanted it to be so cold-**

~LAST TIME~

'_Sorry Harry' But I will bring it back safe and sound promise.'_ With that, she put the cloak on and vanished.

The Joker had just arrived back at his hide out after a successful raid when he heard a tapping on one of the windows. Thinking he had been followed he grabbed a gun and fired it. Luckily, the owl he shot at dogged quickly enough to avoid being injured. Joker just stared at the owl that was screeching at him angrily. _'Didn't Hermione say that owls were used to send letters between wizards?'_ He asked himself before speeding over to the window. He flung it open and snatched the bird inside. It screeched loudly in protest and bit his hand but he ignored it.

Tearing the letter from his leg, he tossed the bird to the side. It huffed indignantly and flew off to the side. It had orders to wait for a reply after all. Joker read what Hermione wrote him.

_J,_

_It is probably a bad idea to write this letter now but I had to. I miss you a lot. To think that im going to be stuck here, in this place without being able to see you for a whole year. I do not think I can stand it. I want to see you. I need to see you._

_H_

The letter was short but good enough for him. He had been worried that once Hermione was around her friends again and back at school that she would realize what a mistake being with him was. He did not want to admit it but he always feared that Hermione would change her mind about him and leave. Hermione had become so important to him. She had become such a large part of his life that he knew he would never be able to let Hermione go. Even if she wanted to leave, he would not let her. She belonged to him now. Always.

And she wanted to see him. This was good. He liked that she needed him. He would do anything for her and he knew that. She held so much power over him. It scared him to think that. Not that he ever showed it to anyone. He kept his emotions locked away from the world. The only one that ever truly saw his emotions was Hermione. Her reread the letter and looked back at the bird. He grinned _'don't worry Hermione. You will see me long before the year is out.'_

**EDIT:**

**8.30.2010**

**429 words**

**Grammar and spelling corrected**


	9. Chapter 008

**-Just didn't drink enough to say you love me-**

_~LAST TIME~_

_Her reread the letter and looked back at the bird. He grinned _'don't worry Hermione. You will see me long before the year is out.'

Months passed by. It was winter now and the ground covered with snow. It was a Hogsmeade weekend finally. Students were going down to buy last minute Christmas gifts before the holidays started. Hermione however was excited for another reason altogether. Not long after she had sent her letter to him in the beginning of the year he had replied to her saying she would have to go all year without seeing him. He told her that he would relocate to hogsmeade so that she would be able to sneak away from school and see him on weekends.

At first Hermione had been worried. Joker was a muggle; there is no way he would be able to get to hogsmeade. All the wizarding towns and businesses are hidden by powerful spells in magic in order to keep them a secret from the muggle world. She told Joker this herself. He told her to have faith in him. No spell, no matter how strong, could keep him from achieving his goal. And he had proven that, when on the first hogsmeade weekend of the year he had 'kidnapped' her.

Hermione had been so happy to see him that she had been unable to help herself. She had kissed him. Both of them were in shock by what she had done. She quickly pulled away and blushing she looked down and mumbled an apology. Joker smirked down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her to him, he kissed her. His kiss was hard and demanding. Hermione opened her mouth to him without hesitation. A fact that pleased him greatly as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled and Hermione moaned in pleasure as he quickly dominated her. The two were breathing heavily when they pulled apart. Joker noticed that his makeup had smeared all over Hermione's face. This made him smile.

After their first meeting, they met regularly every hogsmeade weekend when Hermione could get away without looking suspicious. When the two could not meet, they would exchange letters. This was their routine. No one suspected anything. Hermione thought she was covering her tracks well.

No one would ever find out that Hermione, Brains of the golden trio, was for the lack of better word -dating- mass murder The Joker. To bad for Hermione, she did not take into account just how well her friends knew her.

**EDIT:**

**439 words**

**Grammar and spelling corrected.**


	10. Chapter 009

**~I can't hold onto me~**

_~*LAST TIME*~_

_No one would ever find out that Hermione, Brains of the golden trio, was for the lack of better word -dating- mass murder The Joker. To bad for Hermione, she did not take into account just how well her friends knew her._

**-NOW-**

Ron and Harry had been watching Hermione closely ever since the day she had boarded the train to come back this year. Unfortunately, they knew they were not watching closely enough. They may have apologized to Hermione their first night back but that did not mean they were not suspicious of her.

On the contrary, they were even more suspicious when Hermione's mother contacted them that summer about her strange new behavior. When around them she acted like the sweet kind know-it-all that they love. However, other times, usually after she had run off for several hours, she would be dark, mean, and sometimes cruel. Like something, evil had come and taken control of her body.

They knew exactly what that something was too. Even though they could not prove, it wasn't Voldemort death eaters, in their opinion it was something worse, far worse. It was love. Her love for a violent, mad, psychotic killer.

"What are we going to do Harry? At this rate we're going to lose Hermione forever." Harry sighed, "I know Ron. We've got to do something." "I don't see why we just can't go to Dumbledore." "For the hundredth time Ron we don't have any proof that she's seeing him. And with her perfect track record he won't believe us."

Ron growled and punched his pillow. "Yea and while we sit here doing nothing he's turning our Hermione into a cold blooded killer," "if we could just get some sort of proof." Suddenly it was as if a light bulb went off in Harry's head. "I got it!" Ron looked at him expectantly "what?" "The letters." "Letters?" "Hermione exchanges letters constantly with someone and it has to be more than just her parents." "And that someone has to be the Joker!" Ron said finishing Harry's thought. Harry grinned "exactly" "but wait," Ron said. "Even if she is exchanging notes with him she'd have hidden the letters really well. And boys can't get into the girls dormitories." "Then we'll have to ask a girl to search for the letters for us." "And who would actually do that?" "Ginny of course." Harry replied smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"No, absolutely not." "C'mon Ginny!" Ron said nearly whining. "No." "Ginny she could be dating a murder!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, please Harry. Unlike you I don't believe the trash the prophet writes." "But haven't you noticed Hermione's strange behavior lately? How one day she seems normal then another like a completely different person?" Ginny pursed her lips not wanting to believe what the two were saying.

"C'mon Ginny. If she were in trouble, wouldn't you want to help her? And if she's not then it won't hurt anything and you'll be able to gloat about how wrong we were." Ron said. "But it's a huge invasion of privacy and if Hermione finds out she'll never forgive me." Harry spoke up this time "look at it this way though Ginny. If Hermione is by some chance, dating that man wouldn't you want to know? As a concerned friend?" "And if she is dating him he could be brainwashing her. Making her do things she normally wouldn't do and not even caring that she's doing them." Ron said near frantic this time.

Ginny was their only way of getting these letters. They had to get her to agree. Ginny bit her lip. They were right. Hermione had been acting different lately but that could be for any reason. Hermione was one of her best friends and she did not want to betray her trust. _'Maybe I can try talking to her first. She might tell me something that she would not tell the boys'_

"Let me talk to her first." "Ginny!" they both whined "Oh, don't 'Ginny' me!" she said sounding like her mother. "Look if Hermione is dating someone she might tell me but not you. There is a chance your both wrong you know. And if I feel, she is hiding something then I will go ahead and look for the letters. Fair enough?"

Ron and Harry both looked at each other. They knew this was as good as they would get for now so they agreed. "Good. I'll let you know what I find out." It was late, but not to late. Only around 11 o'clock or so, just late enough for Ginny to be sure everyone else was asleep before she snuck out of her dorm. Student dorms are not only by sex but also by year. Therefore, Ginny had to travel to the seventh year dormitories from her own.

She had been to Hermione's dorm before so she had no trouble finding it. She snuck over to Hermione's bed and gently pulled back the curtains. "Hermione?" "Yes Ginny?" "Are you awake?" "Would I have said 'yes Ginny' if I were sleeping?" she asked her voice laced with amusement. "I supposed not," Ginny, said crawling onto Hermione's bed and shutting the curtains. Hermione scooted over to make room for Ginny who crawled under the covers next to her.

"Can I ask you a question 'mione?" "You just did but I supposed you could ask another." Ginny smacked her playfully. "Are you dating anyone?" Hermione rolled over to face her bedmate "Where did that come from all of a sudden?" "It's just that you been acting so differently lately. Im not the only one that's noticed you know." Hermione tensed but thankfully, the darkness hid everything from Ginny's sight. "You've been day dreaming more, you've been smiling a lot more too, and you've been sneaking off only to turn up hours later and no explanation as to where you've been."

"I am allowed to have some privacy gin. People don't have to know what I do every minute of everyday you know." "I know. Im just curious." the two were quiet for a few moments before Ginny spoke up again. "So is he hot?" Hermione tried to suppress her laughter but failed as she and Ginny started giggling.

The two conversed well into the early morning before both finally drifted off to sleep. Ginny never once forgot that Hermione had evaded her questions about whether or not she was dating someone. So loath as she was to do it she would keep her promise to the boys and snoop around for Hermione's letters during her free period tomorrow.

The next afternoon found Ginny true to her word. She was now in the empty seventh year dorm. Snooping through Hermione's things. She was not worried about someone catching her as all the seventh years were either in class or outside enjoying their freedom. _'Much like what I should be doing'_ she thought sourly as she began to dig through Hermione's trunk.

Finding nothing in there she let the lid close with at 'thud' that echoed in the empty room. She looked around for a moment before deciding to check the nightstand next. Opening the drawer first, she pushed aside all the useless junk and was about to close it when something caught her eye. She looked confused for a moment before pulling the whole drawer out completely. She turned it upside down over the bed and emptied out its contents. She then set it down on her lap and carefully inspected the inside. A crack, or line, that was not supposed to be there appeared.

She rapped it with her knuckles on the inside and outside of the drawer. It sounded hallow. Curious she used her fingernails to see if she could pry the bottom of the drawer out. After a few seconds of trying, the bottom released and came out. _'Jack pot'_ she thought with a smile when she saw the letters the false bottom had kept hidden.

She grabbed one of the letters and began to read it. Then another, and another, and another. Each letter left a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had hoped her brother had been wrong. _'But he's not.'_ she thought to herself _'these letters prove he's not. Oh Hermione how could you.'_ the sound of someone coming up the stairs startled Ginny out of her thoughts. Snapping quickly into action she stuffed the letters into her school robes and used magic to put everything back into place before hiding.

She sighed in relief when she saw it was only the patail twins coming in and not Hermione. When the twins only grabbed something and left Ginny waited an extra moment before stepped out of hiding to make sure it was safe. She then left the dorm with only one thought in mind. _'Gotta find Ron!'_

"Ron! Ron!" Ginny yelled running across the lawn when she saw her brother. Ron looked at her in concern. "What's the matter?" Ginny was bent over resting her hands on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath. She righted herself and looked around. "Where's Harry?" "Still in DADA receiving an 'I can't believe how great you are' lecture from the professor." Ginny and Ron both rolled their eyes. _'Leave it to Dumbledore to higher a fan boy._ They both thought. "Poor Harry" they spoke in unison.

"Anyways why'd you come running?" "Right! I talked to Hermione last night like I said I would and she didn't deny that she was dating someone but she also refused to answer any direct questions about him." "Well no surprise there." Ginny glared at him with a look that said 'shut up' "so like a said I went looking through her stuff and found these." she said pulling the letters out and handing them over to Ron.

Ron snatched them out of her hands and read over every single letter. Rage, jealously, hurt, and betrayal all filled up inside of him with each letter that he read until finally it boiled over. His emotions must have shown on his face because Ginny was looking at him with fear and concern. "Ron, are you okay?" "No, no im not okay!" he snapped at her. She flinched and said, "Don't do anything stupid Ron!" Ron due to his lack of control over his emotions was quickly overwhelmed by them.

He wanted to be in control. He wanted to think things through so that he would not loose Hermione. However, confronted with such undeniable evidence, Ginny's words, and the images of joker and Hermione together that filled his mind he was unable to. "I have to go Ginny." "Ron! Wait!" he ignored her as he stormed off in search of Hermione.

**EDIT:**

**8.30.2010**

**1810 words**

**Grammar and spelling corrected.**


	11. Chapter 010

_-LAST TIME-_

_Ron was quickly overwhelmed by his emotions due to his lack of control over them. _

_He wanted to be in control. He wanted to think things through so that he would not loose Hermione. However, confronted with such undeniable evidence, Ginny's words, and the images of joker and Hermione together that filled his mind. "I have to go Ginny." "Ron! Wait!" he ignored her as he stormed off in search of Hermione._

**-NOW-**

***~*Wonder what's wrong with me*~***

Ron searched the school halls up and down before he found Hermione. "Ron what's wrong?" She asked when she saw his outraged expression. "Don't pretend you don't know," he said holding up the letters.

Hermione's expression was first one of shock, then one of anger. "How dare you go through my stuff Ronald! You had no right!" "I had every right! He's using you!" "How dare you!" "He's way too old for you" "I can take care of myself!" "He's a murderer!" "Shut up! Just shut up!" She grabbed her wand "Don't you dare speak of him that way!" Before she could comprehend, what she had done the curse already left her lips and Ron was flying across the hall. She stared down at him coldly. Her face betraying nothing. Then after a moment realization kicked in, "Ron? Ron?" she ran over to him.

"Oh, Ronald, Im so sorry I didn't mean to." checking him over she cast a spell to levitate his unconscious form to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" "What's all the yelling-oh my goodness! What happened to him?" "I didn't mean to do it! I didn't even realize id done it until he was already on the ground!" madam pomfrey looked at Hermione in surprise. "You did this?" Hermione was sobbing, "Yes, yes. Im so sorry!" pomfrey was moving quickly. "He has so many injuries. What curses did you use?" "Curse." "What?" "Just one." "How could all this damage come from one curse?" madam pomfrey gave Hermione a calming potion before going back to tend to Ron. Drinking the potion, she answered. "Because of the war and how bad it's getting ive been working on creating spells that would cause maximum damage with minimal effort. I never meant to use it on Ron! Please madam pomfrey believe me! I would never intentionally hurt him!"

Pomfrey looked at Hermione who was still working herself back into hysterics even with the calming potion still in effect. She knew Hermione well, well enough to know that this was indeed an accident. "Of course I believe you child." pomfrey looked back over Ron's unconscious form. "Will he be okay?" "He should be. However his injuries are to numerous and severe for me to handle alone, He will have to be sent to st. mungos." Hermione nodded. "I will go and get professor Dumbledore." pomfrey nodded and went back to treating Ron. Hermione ran as fast as her feet would carry her to the headmaster's office and shouted the password to the gargoyle. She slammed the door open without even knocking earning surprised stares from the teachers within. Taking in Hermione's disheveled state and rushed explanation of "Ron, hurt, hospital" Dumbledore and the other professors immediately flooed to the hospital wing from inside Dumbledore's office to check on the welfare of said student.

When they were out of sight, Hermione crumpled to the ground and cried. Ron was badly injured and it was all her fault. She put him in that state. She, who was always so calm and collected lost control, she knew what curse she used on Ron but was too ashamed of herself to tell madam pomfrey. She invented this dark curse to use in the war only to turn and use it on one of her best friends. Moreover, all because he was only trying to protect her, _'__**but who said you needed protecting?'**_ a small voice in her head spoke up. _**'You know what you're doing. They're just trying to break you two apart.'**_ Hermione sniffed and went to wipe away her tears when suddenly a tissue passed in front of her face. She blinked before taking it. She looked up at the headmaster who had a solemn expression on his face. The twinkle in his eyes was gone too she noticed. "Madam Pomfrey told me everything. Ronald has been taken to st. mungos and his parents were notified of what happened and are also on their way to meet him."

Hermione looked down at the floor in shame. Unable to meet the headmaster's eyes. "Im so sorry professor." Dumbledore looked at her over his half moon spectacles. He could sense genuine regret from her. However, he could also sense something dark growing in her. It pained him to know that Hermione was falling into darkness and no one could stop it. Just the same, way he could sense the darkness growing inside tom riddle and was unable to save him from himself. He feared that the same thing was going to happen with Hermione. He feared that this was only the first step of her descent into darkness. "As accidental as the attack was Ms. Granger what you did was reprehensible. Injuring a student to the point that he had needed to be transported to st. mungos. In addition, a dark curse, not only used on school grounds but also created by you. I understand that you sincerely regret what you've done but none the less you must be punished."

Hermione nodded not making even a sound of protest. "You will be given detention for the remainder of the school year. In addition, you will not be allowed to leave school grounds with the exception of going home for the holidays of course and I will be writing to your parents and informing of what you have done. Hermione flinched when she heard she could no longer leave the school grounds but only nodded and said nothing. Dumbledore sighed looking and feeling everyone one of his many years. "You are excused Ms. Granger." standing up Hermione walked out of the headmasters office. She would have to write joker and let him know that she would be unable to see him again for a long time.

**1043 words**

**Review please**

**~KageMori**


	12. Chapter 011

**First off cause i dont think ive done this i would like to thank every one whose been reading and reviewing my story. i really do appriecaite your support and im happy that everyone is enjoying the story and i hope you continue to enjoy the rest of not only this story but the others that will follow it.**_

* * *

_

_-LAST TIME-_

"_You will be given detention for the remainder of the school year. In addition, you will not be allowed to leave school grounds with the exception of going home for the holidays of course and I will be writing to your parents and informing of what you have done. Hermione flinched when she heard she could no longer leave the school grounds but only nodded and said nothing. Dumbledore sighed looking and feeling everyone one of his many years. "You are excused Ms. Granger." standing up Hermione walked out of the headmasters office. She would have to write joker and let him know that she would be unable to see him again for a long time._

**-NOW-**

***~*Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside*~***

Joker sat in his hide out in Hogsmeade staring at the letter Hermione sent to him. He did not know quite what to feel at the moment. According to her letter she attacked a student badly enough that he had to be sent to a special wizarding hospital. That thought made him laugh hysterically. He was rubbing off on his dear Hermione.

She attacked said boy for insulting him. This made him feel pride. She was willing to defend him even from her friends. Said boy also was telling her to leave him. That he was not good enough for her. This made him feel both angry and insecure. He himself also felt that he was not good enough for Hermione. _'But she chose me anyhow. That makes her mine. He cannot have her! No one else can have her!'_

Said boy was also in love with her and wanted her for himself. This made his blood boil and filled him with jealousy and the need to kill.

Joker knew the red head was in love with his Hermione. He had seen the way he interacted with her. Now, now, he may very well be able to steal Hermione away from him. With Hermione, being unable to see him for several months there is no telling what those goody-two shoes people will do and say to convince Hermione to leave him.

'_No! No! I will not have it! She can't leave me. She won't leave me!'_ Joker paced around the small room he was in, He had to stop this and he had to stop it now. And the only way to do that would be to eliminate the competition.

* * *

**409 words**

**Review please!**

**~KageMori**


	13. Chapter 012

**I think its long overdue. Its high time I thank the few people who have been kind enough to actually review this story. So starting from chapter one here we go:  
****Vicious Dice****- Thanks very much!  
****shorty-2721 - Thank you! Im glad you think it adds more depth.  
****Ravenfollower13- Thanks very much. Im glad you enjoy the story.  
****simsbabii- haha, I think my face was the same when I first saw the videos. Im trying to keep Hermione's corruption gradual rather than all at once. Im not sure if its coming out that way though :/  
****BigSophx- thanks! ^_^  
****LCM DoePatronus- thank you. And I have no intentions of ending the story until ive completed the whole series. And no one's really sure what his real name is or how he even got his scars. Jack came from a comic book. I believe it was an alias he used but it's the most common one people use when giving him a real name. And as for the rest it's a surprise!  
****Baloo18- Thanks very much!  
****Pip- thanks for the reviews!  
****I just realized all these reviews are in reverse order. But oh well, Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I truly appreciate it**!

* * *

***~* Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without…*~***

_-LAST TIME-  
_'No! No! I will not have it! She can't leave me. She won't leave me!' _Joker paced around the small room he was in, He had to stop this and he had to stop it now. And the only way to do that would be to eliminate the competition_

Ron laid awake in his bed at St. Mungos. Ron had bandages covering a good bit of his body, one of his legs was in a cast that went all the way up his leg, and his whole body ached. _'The numbing potion must be wearing off'_ he thought to himself.

He still could not believe that Hermione had done this to him. Nevertheless, he did not blame her. Not really. He blamed Joker for his current position. He is the one who corrupted Hermione. _'Sweet, beautiful, smart Hermione'_ he thought. Because of him, Hermione nearly killed him. Ron smirked _'But she's out of his reach now.'_ He remembered what Hermione had told him how she no longer aloud to leave school grounds for the rest of the year.

His parents had been very cross with Hermione but she apologized profusely and cried and they wound up forgiving her even though they were still angry. Ron also told Hermione that he forgave her when she came and apologized to him as well. _'Everything is going to be okay now' _he thought _'with Hermione unable to see The Joker we'll be able to show her she was wrong and get her back on track.'_

The door opened and he looked over curiously when she saw the back of a tall redheaded nurse. "Ronald Weasly." A masculine voice spoke as the nurse used the clipboard to cover 'her' face._ 'Transvestite'_ was the first thought to cross Ron's mind as the nurse began to walk over to the bed. "You were admitted with some pretty painful injuries. How did that happen I wonder?" The last bit spoken in a menacing tone of voice, "it was an accident." Ron answered wearily _'Is this transvestite trying to hit on me?'_ He looked the nurse up and down and tried to edge away from 'her' but his body protested the movement and he stopped trying.

The nurse sat next to him beside the bed and it was right about that time that Ron wished had his wand on him. He would defiantly feel safer with it right about now as a sinking feeling entered the pit of his stomach.

Insane laughter filled the room as Joker tossed the clipboard and surgical mask aside* Ron glared at the murder wishing more than anything that looks could kill. "Hiii," Joker said with a false smile of pity. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked angrily once more letting his emotions get the better of him. Joker grinned and forcibly grabbed Ron's hand and patted it as though they were old friends while Ron desperately tried to yank his hand away from the lunatic.

"Oh Ronny, Ronny, Ronny, Is that what she told you? That it was an accident. You should know better than to believe that." Ron glared at him again and wished the man would just suddenly burst into flame. "Like im going to believe anything you say!" "Well you should. After Hermione has confided in me all her deepest darkest secrets. Things she would never even dream of telling you and little Potty." "Liar!" Ron yelled wanting nothing more than a nurse or somebody to come in and make the joker leave.

"Am I?" Joker asked with a surprised look. "Stop messing around! Why are you here anyhow?" Joker smiled "Oh I think you know why im here Ronnikins." "Hermione's safe from you now," Ron said smugly. "Is she now?" The Joker nearly purred. "What makes you think I can't steal her away?" "We won't let you take her!" "And how will you stop her if she comes willingly?"

"She won't! We'll show her how vile you really are and then she won't want anything to do with a freak like you!" Joker growled and squeezed Ron's hand with such force that he cried out in pain and he could have sworn he heard bones crack. "Let's play a game Ronnikins." The Joker released his hand and Ron massaged it in an attempt to ease the pain. "What type of game?" he asked wearily never taking his eyes off the evil clown.

"A game for Hermione of course. Do you think I don't know? I have seen the way you look at her. How much you long for her." "What's the game?" Ron snapped wanting him to stop talking. "Well it's quite simple. Kill or be killed." "What?" Ron asked shocked as he gaped at the man. Joker let out an exaggerated sigh of annoyance as he pulled out a small handgun. "Do you know what this is?" "It's a muggle weapon. Harry and Hermione call them 'guns'" "Do you know how to use one?" "No," Ron replied shaking his head.

"Look here, just pull this trigger. I'll hold it against myself like this," He said placing Ron's hand on the trigger and the barrel against his forehead. "When or if you pull the trigger I'll die. If I die then obviously I can't bother Hermione anymore. Can you do it Ronnikins? Can you take a life?"

* * *

**903 Words**

***In case anybody was wondering, even though he had the surgical mask on half of his face was still visible. So when in Ron's room to keep Ron from realizing who he was immediately he used the clip board to cover the rest of his face.**

**Review please!**

**~kagemori**

* * *

**-NOW-**


	14. Chapter 013

**~*~Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow~*~**

_-LAST TIME-  
_"_Can you do it Ronnikins? Can you take a life?"_

* * *

**-NOW-**

Ron tried hard to make his fingers pull the trigger. He wanted with every fiber of his being to pull that trigger. To end The Joker's life. To free Hermione from his grasp. The seconds seemed to tick by like hours. This was his chance. His only chance. All he had to do was pull the trigger. He looked at the Joker who had his eyes closed.

He did not look at all concerned about the fact that he was holding a loaded gun to his fact, it almost looked as though he was mentally humming a song. _'Probably doesn't even think I'll pull the trigger. I'll show him.'_ He pursed his lips and gripped the gun tightly in his sweating hands. Ron glared and licked his lips nervously. _'Pull the trigger!' _He shouted in his mind _'For Hermione! For every person this man has ever killed! Come on Ronald! Pull the damn trigger!'_

* * *

**179 words.  
****Pathetically short chapter. Its only a paragraph! Meh.**

**Review please!**

**Kagemori**


	15. Chapter 014

**~*~Don't want to let it lay me down this time~*~**

_-LAST TIME-  
_'Pull the trigger!' _He shouted in his mind _'For Hermione! For every person this man has ever killed! Come on Ronald! Pull the damn trigger!'

* * *

**-NOW-**

A few more seconds ticked by before finally Ron spoke. "I-I can't do it" he whispered with a defeated tone. "I can't kill you." Joker opened his eyes and made a 'tsking' noise. "That's to bad Ronnikins. You loose the game. Now you'll be the one to die." Ron slumped back against the bed. He lost. Now the Joker would kill him.

He looked up at the ceiling as Joker walked out of the room. _'Im sorry Hermione'_ was his last thought as the room engulfed in flames.

* * *

_**-In the hall at the same time-**_

Joker reached into the pocket of the nurse's outfit and pulled out a small detonator. As he pushed the button, he said "Kaboom"

Ronald's room bursts into flames and fire, debris, and other objects fly into the hallway as the explosives placed in his room go off. The Joker laughs madly as he walks down the hall and away from the burning room.

It was a dark day at Hogwarts. The décor in the great hall was black. A tense silence had spread all across the school as students filed into the hall and they all sat down at their tables. Some students were crying others were silent and said nothing. Some out of respect for the loss of a fellow student others out of depression. Even the Slytherin's were silent out of respect. However, that was more due to the fact that a muggle had killed a fellow wizard, and a pure blood at that.

Harry and Hermione sat next to each other at the table. Hermione was openly crying. Harry shook with sadness and anger. Dumbledore for once instead of his loud colorful robes work dull black robes. He walked up to the podium to address the students of the school. Behind him, even some of the teachers were crying. "Everyone please rise,"

The students did as told. Many of them bowed their heads. "Today…we acknowledge…a truly terrible loss…"

After the ceremony in the great hall, Dumbledore told all the students that he had canceled all classes for the day and that grief counseling would be available for those that felt that needed it. Harry and Hermione were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room. "Harry" Hermione started feebly. "Why?" She did not speak. "Why couldn't you just listen to us? For once Hermione! Why couldn't you just listen to someone other than yourself?"

"You're blaming me?" Hermione asked shocked and hurt, though she knew herself that she was to blame for what had transpired it hurt even more when her friend actually said it aloud. "Im blaming both of you!" Harry yelled as he turned to face her. "If you had just stayed away from him like any sane normal person none of this would have even happened. If you didn't curse Ron he wouldn't have been in the hospital to begin with!" Hermione let out a chocked sob as more tears fell down her face. She could not deny anything Harry said no matter how much she wanted to. The truth of his words cut her deep. Harry turned away from her. "Im going to kill him," Hermione's eyes widened in shock._ 'NO!'_ "Please just listen!" Harry ignored her and continued up the steps.

Hermione collapsed onto the steps crying. She felt as if her world was falling down around her. For some reason she held the delusion that, she could somehow have both Joker and her friends. That she could be the Joker's girl while at the same time remaining part of the golden trio. She knew now that was impossible. She should have known it from the start. Now Ron was dead, her best friend killed by the man she loved. Now, her other best friend was going to kill the man she loved and she did not know how to feel. She did not know whom she wanted to win.

* * *

**692 words**

**That's it were getting closer to the end of the first story!**

**Okay this is the last chapter for this story that I have written out. As it stands I currently have two possibly three stories in the works including this one. Now to figure out which story is going to be completed first I have placed a poll in my profile. The story with the highest amount of votes is the one that im going to complete first. So for those of you that want this story to be the first one finished remember to cast your votes!**

**Review please**

**Kagemori**


End file.
